


I Cast Zone Of Truth (Day 13)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Valentines Day (Taz) [13]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blessed bois, Chlorophilia, I'VE HAD THIS STORY FOR MONTHS NOW AND I'M FINALLY POSTING IT, Kinda?????, M/M, Merle controls plants, OC???, Over the top confession, Plant Fetish, Plantbending, Thats being sexually attracted to plants, Theres a lot of penis jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day 13 of Valentine oneshots: Over the top confession





	I Cast Zone Of Truth (Day 13)

Another cycle has passed, Merle had died once more, not a shocker to anyone at this point. John had killed him in another meeting, Merle shirtless and only with pants on every single time they had a meeting was probably the reason why he was killed.

“We’re getting close to something big I can feel it.” Merle said touching the spot on his head where he had gotten cut by a bottle, from the bar fight before they left their world. After feeling himself phase back into his body, Davenport looked at his crew who was on the Star Blasters deck with a deep sigh.

Every year they had a meeting. Every time Merle died, leaving them all without another member. Every time Davenport became worried, he was their captain, they all were worried, Merle was their friend and it was awful to have a year without him.

“Didn’t you say that last time? Or are you on a repeat like all of us?” Magnus said with a sigh. Decades of going after the hunger, decades lost yet gained from the loop. Merle shrugged as he began to lift up his shirt.

“God it gets worse every time I look at it. Don’t go back. We just started a new cycle, we don’t even know the world. At least see what it is before you throw your endless life away.” Lucrecia groaned walking off of the deck and up to where Davenport was flying/sailing the Star Blaster so they could asses the situation. Where were they now? A question that was always on everyone's minds.

Merle muttered some curse words along the lines of ‘crackle frackle’ and something else as he put back on his shirt.

“You guys are just jealous of how hot my bod is.” Merle scoffed as the rest of the crew walked away from the deck and into the main room. Lup pulled out her umbrella staff and waved it over the table. A geographical map of the world popped up and spun around a few times. As per every cycle, they tried their best to find the light of creation. It was a lost cause at times, disappearing into the huge world below, or getting so close that there was no hope. The IPRE still tried their very best.

“Well, good news everyone. Looks like they’re all magic users. Magic is like, crazy wicked down there trust me I can tell. So I can safely say. Screw you guys Taako and I are going to learn some sick spells.” Lup said with a wide smile. Barry's face seemed to wrinkle in confusion.

“But Lup we need to explore the planet and find the light. It hasn’t fallen but we need to be on our toes.” Barry said gesturing at the large window behind them, showing the distant planet. Lup looked at Taako and shrugged but still smiling, obviously going to head down and disobey a direct order.

“At least wait until we find the light.” Davenport chimed in. Taako gave Lup a nudge with a wink.

“I cast teleport!” With that Taako raised his wand smiling as he prepared to cast a spell. With a gust of wind and papers flying around, Taako and Lup were gone. Barry sighed knowing that they blond trouble makers would have left anyways despite their warnings.

“Come on let them have fun. It’s something that they’re actually interested in. Besides maybe one day Taako will become the best wizard in the world from this planet.” Merle chuckled nudging Davenport in the side, a way of saying ‘never in a million years.’

“Well I guess we don’t need them until the light falls.” Lucrecia said opening the doors to where their private chambers were and walking inside. She was right. They needed all the help they could get from the people on the planet or just from their crew. Davenport sighed loudly and brushed away the projection from the table.

“Merle could you at least scan the planet so we have some idea of where we are?” Barry asked brushing off his crisp, dark blue jeans. Merle nodded walking over to a swivel chair and leaning back into it and pushing off towards the control panel.

“A wise man would just go down there and see for himself.” Magnus huffed.

“Well that explains why you aren’t going down.” Merle said under his breath.

The world below was a decent size, quite a few cities, what wasn’t the city was trees, tall, thick bases, long branches. The cities typically had a lot of small houses with a few larger ones scattered about.

“It’s got a ton of nature, can tell ya that.” Merle said standing up from the chair and walking over towards the other door in the room that lead to the kitchen. That was his routine every cycle. He didn’t eat the day they left their home world in fear of being late, so he was alway hungry when a new cycle begun.

Walking into the kitchen he grabbed one of the few meals they had gotten from other worlds. He set it on the table and unwrapped it, nothing fancy, just a bowl filled with some kind of noodles.

“Hey Merle, I gotta ask you. Why do you always throw away your life talking to John?” Davenport asked clearing his throat as he entered the room. Merle shrugged as he chewed a mouthful of noodles. They all wanted answers from the person who kept destroying the countless planes of existence but maybe not at their friends extent every time.

“Well you see my dear old Davenport. John is an excellent negotiator and is amazing at chess.” The man said grabbing a stray noodle from his beard and eating it, much to Davenport's disgust.

“Just stay safe the next time that you go in there.” Davenport mumbled walking back out of the room.

 

\---

 

There was no way Merle could tell anyone about what he was going to do. Slipping out of bed he walked over to his closet to grab clothes. Wrapping his loincloth around him, he pulled on a pair shorts and threw on the only type of shirt he had in his room, one covered in fluorescent flowers. Merle grabbed his stone of farspeech and dialed up someone.

“This is Taako how can I help you my man?” The voice said from the other side, a little static but nothing too bad. How bad would it be if you only heard static as someone talked? That’d be awful. Trying to understand a really important secret but only to hear static? No thanks.

“Ah Taako it’s me Merle. Mind if I join you down on the world?” He whispered into the stone. The old man made his way over to the door and opened it slightly, checking for anyone in the hallway. A sigh from the other side.

“Yeah okay. Get somewhere open so I can bring you down here. Let me know when you’re ready.” Taako responded as Merle slipped out of the doorway, able to see everything clearly despite the darkness in the ship. He was holding his sandals in his hand in fear of waking up someone from his shoes on the metal. Sneaking past the rooms the dwarf was making his way to the deck.

Creaking open the door to he looked around once more before he slipped out and put on his shoes. Pulling back out the stone he spoke again “Okay Taako I’m-”

“What are you doing Merle?” A voice said from behind him. A voice he’s heard over and over again from each cycle. It was Davenport. The ginger gnome cleared his throat as he took another step towards him.

“Oh well, I uh, was just admiring the stars. Yep they’re in the sky where they should be that’s uh, very good. Welp night Cap'n’ port! Better hit the ol sack.” Merle said looking at the sky and stroking his beard. He strided past Davenport, or at least tried to, but the gnome stopped him in his tracks.

“Yes the stars are out, but why are you really out of your room?” He asked scanning the dwarfs face as if he was looking for any sign of lies.

“Might I ask the same of you.” Merle said placing his hands on his hips.

“It’s my ship. I am the mission essentially. I was looking over the Starblaster. You were talking to someone weren’t you?” Davenport said narrowing his eyes in disbelief.

“Huh gotta point there bud. I was talking to myself I swe-” cut off once more

“Merle you there? It’s wicked awesome down here hurry up!” His pocket vibrated slightly from the stone. His jig was up, Taako exposed him. Davenport looked at his pocket then back at Merle.

“Taako? Is that you?” Davenport said loud enough so the stone would pick up his voice.

“You know it is. Yo Merle is he coming down with you?” The stone vibrated again.

“My teams leaving me. You don’t care about the light do you? Does anybody other than myself?” Davenport said spinning around and walking towards the door back inside the ship. He found no reason to argue with Merle or anyone else.

“Taako I’m ready.” Merle said tackling Davenport to the ground. Their vision went to white then was filled with an unfamiliar area around them. They were in the woods, trees towering over them, bugs flying around, lamps in the trees and a soft green glow from the moss.

“Very good Taako.” A deep velvety voice said from behind the wizard. He smirked at the compliment and winked at Lup having her roll her eyes. Merles’ arms were wrapped around the other man's waist, not noticing until he was shoved away giving Davenport a chance to stand up.

“Merle I can’t believe you would leave the ship for this. You took me with you even.” Davenport said gesturing at the starry sky above, somewhere in that darkness, the starblaster was placed.

“It’s a magic world. There has been worlds that you loved and fit in. This planet has so many good things. A wide variety of plants and magic we can all learn.” Taako said resting his elbow on the shorter man's spiky ginger hair. Davenport moved away from him with a look of disbelief.

“Come on cap’n port it’ll be fun. We will look for the light of creation when it falls.” Merle said standing up and brushing off some glowing moss.

“I believe that we have the light that you speak of. We can’t just let somebody take it without proving themselves. Nothing is free my friends.” The figure behind Taako spoke again, face hidden by a dark robe. “You just have to train with us at our many magic schools.” Davenport looked at Merle then at Taako as Lup nodded with a smile.

“Fine.” Davenport said with a huff and crossing his arms over his baby blue sweater.

“See we all win here. We get to train, Merle sees these plants and Davenport gets his light. Problem solved.” Lup smirked leaning on her goofy looking umbrella staff. Who would ever use that for spells? Davenport muttered a yeah and turned away from them.

“You have more people on your crew don’t you? Bring them down. After all, it’s all or nothing.” The tall slender figure said once more pointing up at the sky. Lup pulled out her stone and told them to land, Barry had some experience with the starblaster so he landed it in another opening in the woods, not far from where they were.

“So what do we call you?” Merle asked looking up the the person who towered over his small form. Davenport kept a lookout on the ship, making sure Barry didn’t damage his ‘baby’ as he called it much to everyone's displeasure.

“I’m Iriestina. Grand ruler of this planet.” She said lowering her hood. Dark features and high cheekbones stood out along with her long ears. The tall, dark skinned elves figure towered over the smaller man. By smaller it’s more of, a third of her height. “We can skip the pleasantries. I already knew that you’d be coming.”

“So uh, what’s the possibility of studying and” Merle lowered his voice “experimenting on plants here?” Iriestina looked at him, slightly displeased at his question.

“Very likely along with training in magic. You’re a man of the cloth correct? So you prefer to tell the truth. We have a school for clerics such as yourself.” She said looking at him. Merle nodded in agreement. He loved himself some good ol’ Pan to start off the morning.

“Sounds like a plan my man.” Merle smiled giving a thumbs up. Iriestina began to walk again having everyone follow her into the city.

 

\---

 

“Merle how could you be so calm? What if they’re insane and are trying to kill us?” Davenport whispered nudging the dwarfs arm. Merle shrugged. John had killed him before, if they did die, oh well.

“Will you relax? It’s gonna be fun. You can pout on the ship or you can have fun.” Merle angrily whispered back with a returned nudge. Davenport muttered something and crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

They approached one of the cities. Well, it was more of a small town in the woods. When I say in the woods I mean, is the woods. Homes were built out of the trees, lanterns hung everywhere as people moved about, each step emitting a glow from the moss beneath.

“Are you guys all hippies?” Magnus asked looking up at one of the many homes built into the trees. Taako and Lup laughed at the question, they had said the same thing when they got here.

“We are a respected people throughout our universe. We chose to live here in order to make sure the environment is safe.” Iriestina said clasping her hands together and taking a deep breath. “You must be hungry. Shall we get something to eat?”

“Yes please. Food is always good.” Merle said resting a hand upon his stomach with a smile at Davenport who just looked away.

“Then come with me. Watch your step.” Iriestina said gesturing to the large fungi on the tree that formed stairs. She walked up them, each foot step glowing. Merle eagerly followed her up the makeshift stairs.

“Any way I can study these plants? Up close and personal. I think they’re beautiful.” Merle said brushing his fingertips along the tall tree they were walking on, as he said that the fungus beneath them glowed brighter.

“How are you doing that?” Iriestina asked glancing back at the dwarf as she continued on her pursuit of walking up the fungi.

“It kinda happens. I have a way with plants.” Merle said with a shrug and a wink at Davenport who was all the way at the back of the line, at least three feet behind everyone else. “I just call out to them and they respond.”

She nodded and stepped aside when they reached the top, allowing everyone to go inside the large building. Vines coated the walls, a wide majority of the furniture was fungi or was covered in moss or vines, those same stairs were leading to another floor.

“I will get started on dinner. Anyone care to join me in the kitchen?” Iriestina asked shutting the door behind Davenport with a smile. Taako and Lup eagerly raised their hands with a smile. She nodded and motioned them to follow once more. “Make yourself at home.”

Merle was at least eight steps ahead of her for he was sitting on the couch and running his hands over the moss to watch little spots of light erupt from it. Magnus sat down next to him and did the same in childlike amazement. Lucretia pulled out her journal and began to write in it about the plants. Davenport leaned against the door with his arms still crossed.

“Magnus can you keep a secret?” Merle whispered and Magnus nodded “I’ve had the biggest plant boner since we saw this place.”

“I didn’t need to know that. I know you got some weird chlorophilia or whatever, but this is a little much. Besides Davenport needs to talk to someone.” Magnus said scooching away from him slightly causing an eruption of light beneath him. Merle nodded and hopped off the couch and walked over to the door Davenport recently left.

“Hey Cap'n Port. What’s bugging you? For me it’s this plant boner.” Merle said looking at the ginger gnome who had his legs dangling off the edge. Merle must have surprised him because he jumped before turning around with a sigh.

“Doesn’t this seem weird to you? How can they rely on plants so much. It just doesn’t feel right.” Davenport said watching Merle sit down, ignoring the part about his ‘plant boner’ it was for the better anyways.

“Have some fun this place is cool. Just give it a chance. They seem nice enough.” The dwarf said with a deep sigh. Davenport looked at him with anger written over his face.

“Yeah they ‘seem’ but what if this is an act Merle? Did that occur to you?” Davenport huffed with his voice rising in anger as he stood up. Merle stood up with him.

“Give them a chance. This world is amazing. Look at these plants.” He responded resting his hand on the other's shoulder in a way that said ‘it’s okay.’

“Don’t touch me. We’re only here because you can’t contain what’s in your pants.” Davenport shot back slapping his hand away and giving him a slight shove. Merles footing slipped and he went toppling off the edge. Davenports forest green eyes widened in horror at what he did. Did he just kill Merle?

Davenport peered over the edge where he fell, scared of what he might see. Laying there was Merle, sprawled out like a starfish, on top of a large mushroom. He looked up and saw Davenport looking over the edge and winked.

“Sorry man, but we can’t leaf this place.” Merle said feeling the mushroom raise so he could step off and onto the main platform where the house was. Davenport raised his arms as if he was going to shove him off the edge once more and Merle braced for the worst. But instead, Davenport hugged him.

“I thought I killed you. Thank goodness for your connection to plants.” He said looking at the mushroom which was lowering from the edge. Merle hugged him back with a slight smile. After a tender moment between the two, the gnome let go with a furious blush.

“I’m sorry. We should get back to the group. Don’t tell them what happened.” Davenport said tweaking the end of his moustache and walking back inside. Merle glanced down at where the mushroom went back onto the tree before walking back inside.

 

\---[[a]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ShHr6LAvXP73C1INiO5eNdkMhJZb-ZlwZvKTmo8XArI/mobilebasic#cmnt1)

 

Dinner went smooth, Lucretia wrote in her journal how to prepare the meal they had with the help of Taako and Lup while everyone else just ate and enjoyed it.

“Where are we going to sleep?” Merle asked dragging his fingers across the table to have more light come up and a few small vines wrap around his pinky finger. Iriestina smiled slightly setting down her fork.

“We will need to double up. I assume you already have a close bond with someone in your crew? You may sleep with them.” She said glancing around at the table. “My, there is enough people for us to evenly double.” They all looked at each other.

“There’s seven of us. We wouldn’t want to take your personal space.” Merle said feeling the vine tighten slightly.

“I understand that, but Merle, it is no problem. You are a small man. You won’t take up much space.” Iriestina hummed with the ghost of a smile on her face. Davenport set down his fork and stared daggers at Merle who obviously didn’t notice it.

“Sounds like a plan.” The old man chuckled watching the vines make their way up and around his hand. He didn’t think anything of it, they were just trying to sleep after all.

“Then we shall head off to our respected rooms. Come now.” Iriestina said standing up and grabbing her plate then walking towards the kitchen. Davenport stood up and walked over towards where Merle was sitting.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I’d be more comfortable if you slept with me instead of this person we just met.” Davenport whispered looking at the kitchen where she was rinsing off her dish. After a moment the gnome blushed realising what he said. “It’d be strictly platonic.”

“Relax, I can handle myself. That isn’t what I swing for anyways.” Merle said picking up his plate followed by everyone into the kitchen. Once their dishes were clean Iriestina walked up the stairs to where four rooms were. Lup and Barry doubled up, Magnus and Taako did, which meant Davenport and Lucretia with Merle and Iriestina on the end. They all made their way into their rooms, Davenport catching one pleading glimpse at Merle who didn’t seem to notice.

“Sick place you got here.” Merle breathed out admiring the room. The moss on the floor was even softer than the main room, thick vines were pulled back as curtains letting the rather large moon peer in through the window, the large bed against the back wall had a wood frame and was packed full of moss.

“Thank you Merle. Let’s” She walked over towards the bed and sat down then patted a spot next to her before continuing, “Talk shall we?” Each step towards the bed he noticed the moss didn’t glow as bright almost like it was on a ‘night’ setting. He sat down next to her and started planning the bed seeing it light up once more.

“Yes that. How do you do that? You seem to have plants bend at your will which is something many of us struggle to do.” Iriestina remarked watching the light fly up and vanish. “I was informed of how you were saved earlier. A large mushroom correct?”

“That’s right. I’ve been able to have a way with plants since we left our homeworld. Just not like this. Plants are amazing. They’re the best thing to happen.” Merle said with a small smile. She looked past him at the curtains which grew plant buds.

“Why don’t you stay? Live here with me and rule this plant filled world. I don’t need an answer yet. Sleep on it and ask your friends tomorrow regarding the manner.” Iriestina said pulling back one of the many layers of moss and slipping into her bed.

“It’s impossible to sleep when you have a full bladder. Where’s the bathroom?” Merle asked standing up and cracking his back. She instructed him as she laid down. He nodded and made his way past the restroom and out the front door. Sitting there once more was Davenport.

“You had to use the ‘bathroom’ too?” Merle chuckled resting his elbow on the other's spiky hair. Davenport muttered a yeah looking at the stars, many of which were unknown constellations to him.

“How's it going with your girlfriend?” Davenport spat brushing his arm away. Merle groaned and rolled his eyes while crossing his arms in defense.

“Cap'n Port I don’t like that kinda stuff. I’ve said that before. Not what I go for.” Merle huffed pulling some strand hairs of grey hair from his mouth. Maybe he’d trim his beard while on this world. Not that it mattered in the end. “Despite almighty Pans words, I like guys. Plus plants but that’s a story for another time.” Merle chuckled pushing his glasses up onto his face. Davenport blushed slightly at how straight forwards the olderman was with his feelings towards everything.

“We should head back.” Davenport said clearing his throat and standing up with another stretch and a smile. Merle nodded and went back inside, not bringing up the deal Iriestina made.

 

\---

 

Merle was awoken and was held by the curtains which made their way over towards him. Merle shook slightly and they fell off, returning towards the window. He must have been cold and the vines must have felt that and decided to help.

He was alone in the large room, Iriestina nowhere to be seen. He made his way out of the room and headed downstairs, not bothering to shower. Magnus and Taako who were playing Red Hands, Lucretia writing in her journal with Davenport commenting on what she was doing, Barry and Lup snuggled together absentmindedly talking about anything that came to mind while Iriestina must have been in the city for she wasn’t in the house.

“Morning.” Merle groaned trudging his way over towards the couch and sitting down next to Magnus, giving Taako a split second opportunity to slap his hands which he took.

“It’s almost noon Merle.” Barry said looking at the small man who just shrugged.

“Same thing.” He yawned in response feeling the moss beneath him shift. Barry muttered ‘Not really.’ but Merle chose to ignore that.

“What do you guys think of this world? It’s nice right?” The dwarf asked feeling a vine work it’s way around his hand. Just about everyone shrugged in a way of saying it was ‘ok.’

“I know you’re thrilled about this place from all the plants. We know how you are.” Magnus said looking for an opportunity to slap Taakos hand earning him a point. There wasn’t much to do that didn’t involve plants which is something neither of them wanted to get involved with.

“I think I’m in the position to become a world leader. Iriestina asked me last night about it. Said I should ask what you guys think about it.” Merle said standing up and placing his hands on his hips with a smug smile.

“That would help us get the light faster because we’d have a man on the inside.” Lucretia said not looking up from her journal. That’s what they needed right? There was a loophole in their first agreement, she didn’t say anything regarding if someone got to a higher power than her.

“So everyone agrees?” Merle asked. Everyone muttered something along the lines of ‘yes’ as they kept doing what they were doing before. “Cap'n Port what do you think?” But the gnome was out of the room. Merle sighed knowing this would happen.

 

\---

 

The seven birds eventually broke off to do their own things. The twins, Barry and Magnus went into one of the cities while Lucretia was lead around the woods to draw the plants and homes in the trees while Merle stayed waiting for Davenport. He didn’t return but Iriestina did, arms full of fruits of different colors and shapes.

“Did you tell them?” She asked walking over to the dining room and setting the armful of fruit into a brown bowl. Merle sighed deeply and gently braided a vine.

“Yeah I did. They were fine with it. But Davenport left without giving his input.” Merle said uncrossing one of the vines to grab the correct vine and cross the middle one.

“You can get the truth out of him. I know a spell. You’re a man of a powerful deity, magic will be no problem for you. You have to understand that is a very powerful position on the line.” Iriestina said brushing off her dark green robe. Merle nodded.

“What’s it called?” He asked, the most important question of the spell.

“Zone of truth.” Iriestina said pulling a small spell book out of her robe pocket. Merle got up having the vines go lifeless as he walked over towards the tall woman. She crouched down to his height with a slight smirk.

“You can use it on anyone anytime if you’re given the opportunity. Just recite this to him and you’ll have your answer. Good luck.” With that she walked upstairs again to her room, leaving Merle in the main room with a small book in his hands. He knew that he needed something to use the magic with and the book was most likely it.

Merle waited a little longer, everyone had returned other than Davenport. He asked around but nobody knew. It wasn’t like him to disappear and leave his crew. Unless. Yes that made sense.

The old man made his way down the mushroom stairs which glowed brightly once more as he left the house, left the woods, and into the clearing where the starblaster rested. Davenport had to be here with the ship. If he wasn’t. Then there was no leads of his captain.

Metal stairs were deployed leading into the ship, unless they were getting boarded but that seemed unlikely. Who knew at this point. Merle started to climb the stairs, his sandals echoing off the metal as his descent continued. He pulled the small book out of his back pocket as he entered the ship, ending up in the main room.

“Cap'n Port you in here? It’s your favorite dwarf.” He called out with a slight laugh. There was the faint sound of shoes shuffling down the hall towards their living quarters. Merle looked at the hallway which had a light on in the room at the end of the hall. Davenports room.

“Coming in.” Merle warned opening the door. Davenport was on the bed, knees pressed to his face and arms holding his legs to his chest. Merle slipped in and shut the door behind him with a sigh.

“Wanna talk?” He shook his head no “You sure?” Another no. “Too bad.” with that Merle flipped to the spell “I cast zone of truth.” Davenport lifted his head and looked at Merle. His forest green eyes were bloodshot and his hair was ruffled, fresh tear marks on his face.

“You could have just asked me about my feelings. Didn’t need a spell for that.” Davenport mumbled wiping his nose on the cuff of his cerulean blue shirt.

“What can a dwarf do. I’m trying my best.” Merle shrugged leaning against the wall.

“You’re not just any dwarf.” Davenport breathed out trying his best to avoid the spell.

“Can you repeat that?” Merle said cupping his hand over his ear to drive his point home.

“I said you’re not just any dwarf and I know you heard me just fine. It’s complicated. You wouldn’t understand.” The gnome said clearing his throat. That just further confused Merle.

“Then you should tell me what you mean. I want to understand why you left earlier.” He said fixing some of the small flowers he had entangled in his beard. Davenport extended his short legs to cross them as well as his arms.

“I left because I didn’t want you to leave us even though that contradicts itself. You left me once this cycle. I didn’t want you to leave me again.” He said giving another sniffle. Is the root of his problems abandonment? He continued “You need to understand we all care about you. We don’t want you just running off to join your new girlfriend to rule plants.”

“Third time now Davenport. I am gay. I like men and plants.” Merle sighed.

“So am I Merle!” Davenport yelled only to cover his mouth. He slipped, the spell made him admit something that he didn’t want to. Merle didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry it’s just. Really hard to explain what I feel.”

“Then try to. I’m an open book. I share whatever I feel what's appropriate. I’ve mentioned my plant boner and what I’m attracted to at least a billion times. You can do it once.” He said with a slight chuckle making his way over to the bed.

“You want the truth? Fine.” Davenport closed his eyes and took a deep breath before staring at Merle. “Merle, we’ve been through what now, almost thirty years of this endless cycle? If Barry could confess his feelings after twenty I sure am late to the party.” A nervous laugh came with more tears. “I really really like you Merle.”

The dwarf was taken aback by his honesty despite the spell. He lived like this for year after year, not letting it get in the way of his duties. Thirty years of keeping it inside. Merle couldn’t even keep his plant boner secret for seven hours. But Davenport was in a whole nother ball park. Merle dropped hints over the years regarding his mutual feelings. The flowers in his beard seemed to bloom and glow as that phrase rang throughout his head.

“You’re sure?” Merle managed to say after a long moment of silence. Davenport nodded slightly while wiping off his face once more. “Can I ask you something else?”

“You would anyways.” The gnome responded. It was the truth after all.

“Can I kiss you?” Merle mumbled feeling his face darken a shade. He wasn’t one to be embarrassed over this kind of stuff. But this time it felt. Different. Davenport nodded uncrossing his arms. Merle brushed some of his facial hair out of the way (as did Davenport) before he leaned in. The two men's lips connected, not that much hair in the mix despite their excessive facial hair. It wasn’t a deep kiss, well, not at first. It was just a simple peck before they both pulled away only to kiss each other once more, Merle wrapping his arms around the other's waist while Davenports slung around Merles neck.

“You didn’t need a spell for this. You could have just asked how I felt.” Davenport murmured pulling away from him. Merle rolled his eyes.

“Took you thirty years. Had to at some point.” Merle laughed earning a small frown from the other. “Don’t look at me like that. You love me.” Which caused Davenport to sigh then laugh. Despite their older age, the two men were treating this like a high school fling.

“I don’t even care what happens anymore.” Merle faked a sniffle and wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye. “I’ll lead if you lead with me.” which made Davenport nod slightly. As long as he wasn’t leaving him again, then he’d be fine with anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story for 2 months and I'm now posting it. Lmao
> 
> Uhhh tomorrows story will be smut


End file.
